Social Actions
__TOC__ Using Them Now that you've entered the game, you might want to test out those actions which require friends. You've tried the social actions and found there's nobody you can invite or challenge. How come? You've got plenty of friends in real life! The game doesn't know, though, and won't add more friends until you either: * Accept a social action from someone else * Add them to your friend list at http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/su A lot of players can be found on this forum or this thread. Be aware that activity varies, so you should check out the last pages first. Once you've done so, you're ready to go - on a few conditions: There are two types of social actions: those which allow you to invite a fellow Londoner, and those which allow you to invite people on the Surface. For the most part, you'll want the former. If you would like to try the second type without sending thousands of invites to your friends, you could always invite a non-playing FBG account. I'm sure they'll be understanding. =) Every single social action has its requirements. Most are location-bound, so you can only do them with friends inside London. That means no Zeemonsters, Rubbery associates from the caverns below or dead bodies. Playing chess with a dead body would be terribly slow, after all. Other actions are quality-specific. You can't challenge a player to a contest of mysteries if they don't have a singular plant, for instance... Profiles If you've ever clicked the 'Myself' tab in Fallen London, I expect you know about these already. By clicking 'My profile', you'll get to your personal account page (that can be viewed by others) which displays your equipment, your Cameo, your Lodgings, your Mantelpiece (usually an item you're proud of - this can be changed on the 'Myself' page, or your profile itself) and your Scrapbook (same as Mantelpiece, but for qualities - this is the only way to find values for the Airs of London, among others). The URL to this page is http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/Profile/Fallen~London~Name StoryNexus Usernames for use in other Storynexus games The guide up to this point has been about your Fallen London character name. But you have a StoryNexus username as well! To sum up their uses: StoryNexus usernames: *Can be used for adding friends in other games as well. If you're a fan of Below, and want to add them, they might not have the same character names as in Fallen London. You have to add them, either with their Below character name, or their StoryNexus username. These names can be found on the gray bar on the top of their screen. An example for Aximillio is this: :Note that this name can be changed in http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/su :Also note that friends added in this way will appear with their game-specific character name. Don't worry if they seemingly don't appear. Fallen London character names: *Are the names you go by in Fallen London. This should be the name at the top of the page in the 'Myself' tab. This can be changed for the small price of 15 Fate by clicking on your name. This is also the name displayed on your profile. Editing and Adding Social Actions on This Wiki Before you begin, you need to familiarize yourself with basic wikia editing. Luckily we have an easy screenshot guide just for that purpose! Templates: With that out of the way let's get down to the specifics: #Add the picture of the action (set as thumbnail) like you would in any other page. #Add the Social Action template. This is the main template of any social actions page and must always be present. Its parameters are almost identical to those of the commonly used Action template (go to the next step if you're familiar with the Action template): #*'From Card/Storylet title' - Copy the name of the card or storylet which contain this action. #*'Action cost' - If this Action requires more (some may require 5 action points) or less (some require 0 action points and are free) than 1 action to play, enter the number of actions. #*'Description' - The Action's description. When entering please be very mindful of Trimming guidelines! #*'Description summary' - We want to move this Wiki in a more user-generated direction (just like the best Wikis out there) so we would like users to summarize the Action's description in their own words. #*'Game Instructions' - Sometimes Fallen London provides helpful gameplay information at the end of the Action's description. Usually it's in bold and italics (like this). If you see such an instruction copy that info here, but don't copy any flavor text from the core description. #*'Unlocked with' - What items/qualities/connections/etc. are needed for you to play this Action. These are located near the "Go" button in the game. #*'Locked with' - The Neath is insidious and sometimes likes to "lock" (this may cause the Action to disappear entirely or become unusable) when certain conditions are met. Often these "locking" qualities aren't listed next to the "Go" button like the "unlocks" are. #*'Challenge information' - If the Action requires a challenge not covered by Broad Difficulty (see below) put that info here. Usually such an Action would require a Narrow Difficulty check. You can use the Narrow calculator to auto-generate challenge info for this parameter. If there isn't a challenge check leave this field empty. If there are several Broad challenges put them here. #*'BroadDiff' - By far the most common is the Broad Difficulty challenge. Use the Broad calculator to find out the attribute level at which you get exactly 60% success on this Action and enter it here. If there isn't a challenge check leave this field empty. #*'BroadQuality' - The quality being checked. Write it inside double brackets, like so: Shadowy. If there isn't a challenge check leave this field empty. #*'Request Title' - That's the title you see when you initiate a Social Action. #*'Request description' - The description you get when you initiate a Social Action. When entering please be very mindful of Trimming guidelines! #Now add the Social Action Receiver template. Only your friend to whom you direct the Social Action will see this information (so a bit of collaboration is required): #*'Request's picture' - Sometimes requests come with a special image. When you see it inside the game, enter the file's name. If there is no picture, or the picture is the standard envelope, leave this field empty. #*'Friend request description' - This is the description your friend will see before accepting your Social Action. #*'Accepted picture' - Same as "Request's picture", but this one may appear in the right column of your friend's messages page when they accept your Social Action. If there is no picture, or the picture is the standard envelope, leave this field empty. #*'Friend success description' - Once your friend accepts your Social Action, this is the description they'll see. #Finally add the Social Action Sender template. You'll see this information when and if your friend accepted your Social Action: #*'Accepted picture' - Same as the above, but this picture is seen by you - not your friend. #*'Success description' - Once your Social Action is accepted you'll see this description. Rewards: Rewards are no longer entered inside the templates, but outside them - just like in regular Action pages. So, a reward you get for sending a Social Action will be written after the Social Action template. Rewards your friend receives for accepting your Social Action will be listed after the Social Action Receiver template and rewards you get for an accepted Social Action after the Social Action Sender template. Example: Benefit from flattery at Dante's Grill Rare and Alternative Successes: If social actions have rare successes, alternative success, failures or require any other template, add the appropriate template (template:Rare Success for rare successes, template:Success for alternative success, or even additional Social Action Receiver and Social Action Sender templates) as needed. Category:Guides Category:Social Actions